


Try To Keep Up

by MeanCleric



Series: New Phone, Who Dis Series [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanCleric/pseuds/MeanCleric
Summary: She had him underneath her, this was thier first time together. Pike wasnt going to let Scanlan forget it.





	Try To Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place immediately after chapter 11. I didnt think this explicit scene belonged in the fic, so I posted it separately here. Please be nice, its my first time writing this kind of sexy stuff.

Pike gently pushed him on his back and straddled his lap.

“Pike?”

“You said we can do this at my own pace right?”

“Mhm.” He nodded.   
“Try to keep up.”

 

She leaned over him and started to nibble his earlobe. She slowly moved down his neck and to his collarbone. Pike didn't make any marks on him but she grazed her teeth and tongue against his skin. She felt him shiver beneath her. Scanlan sat up, and guided Pike off of him.

“Everything okay?”   
“Everything is perfect, lie down and flip over.”

She raised her eyebrow at him but did as he asked. He kneeled down beside her and started to massage her back, he started to knead her shoulders. 

“This would be much easier if I weren't wearing anything.” She sat up and pulled off her top half-heartedly covering her chest.She moved her hair to the side exposing her neck and back to him. She looked over her shoulder to him. “Can you?”

He moved closer to her and barely touched her skin but unhooked her lacy blue bra. He grazed her shoulders removing her straps and ran his smooth callused hands down her bare back. He kissed the back of her neck at her hairline and breathed in deeply.

“You're really making this hard.”

“I hope so.”

“No,” he laughed “I mean I wanted to take my time. I wanted to lose myself in your skin and feel every line and curve of your body. But right now you're making that very difficult.”

She backed up pushing her body into his “Why? What do you want to do now?”

He bucked his hips “Everything. All night, multiple times.”

Pike bent over in front of him and lied back down onto the bed.

“You can start by finishing this massage.”

He climbed onto her back and started at her neck and kneaded her muscles slowly down her back. He came to her lower back stopped, Pike felt his hesitation, “You can take them off.”

He dipped his fingers into her waistband and shimmied her pants off, leaving her underwear on. They were the same light blue lace like her bra. Scanlan smirked, he knew from experience that girls usually wore a matching set when they were planning on showing them off. He continued starting at her feet, and moving further upwards. He spent a great deal of time on her thighs inching closer and closer. Grazing her with his fingertips a few times. He moved up to her back again this time more bold, he would rub her sides pressing his fingertips deeper towards her breasts and positioned his knee between her legs occasionally nudging her. 

“Now the front.” She moved to lay on her back, exposing herself to Scanlan. He lost his senses at the sight of Pike’s exposed torso. He deftly removed his own shirt and buried his face between her breasts.

“You're perfect.” He said as he rounded her nipple with his tongue. He trailed his hand caressing her neck down to her hip bone. Pike rolled her body beneath him. The closer he got to her groin the sharper her breath got. He slid his hands beneath her lacy underwear and rubbed his fingers against her smooth skin, and put pressure on every inch of skin avoiding her slit. Pikes hips writhed trying to guide his fingers to her spot. She bit her lip looking to him eyes heavy with lust. “Scanlan.” she breathed. 

With that he slowly pulled her panties off of her smooth legs and ran both hands up, spreading her legs apart. He locked his eyes onto her face and slid his long finger and up her slick lips and circled her clit. He smiled as she closed her eyes in pleasure and her body twitched at his touch. He dipped his finger inside of her deeper with each pass until he was knuckle deep within her and massaging her clitoris with his thumb. She scraped her fingernails against his scalp as he moved his fingers. Her breath quickened and she pulled his hand away. She guided his wet fingers to his own mouth. Pike looked on with enjoyment to see him lick her flavor off of his own fingers. He moaned,”You taste so sweet. You are utter perfection Pike.” He dove down and laped his tongue against her. His saliva mixed with her juices and he easily slid 2 fingers in while working on her clit with his tongue. She shivered and gasped at his work, she began to whine and move her hips rhythmically to match his pace. She hooked her leg around his back and grabbed his hair guiding her to a loud shuddering completion. He moved back up and went to wipe his face, Pike stopped him and kissed him. She wanted to taste herself in his mouth.

“Can you please come in my mouth every day? I will literally starve without you.” He pleaded.

“If you're lucky” she exhaled still breathing heavily. “Can you come more than once?” She asked. 

His eyes filled with delight as he nodded. He began to unbutton his pants and Pike slapped his hands away. She got off of the bed and had him sit on the edge. She started to unbutton his pants and then stopped. Pike stood in front of Scanlan fully naked with her arms crossed and told him,”Ask nicely.”

“Please Pike, please take off my pants.”

She knelt in front of him undid his button and stopped.

He looked down at Pike with look pleading on desperation, “Please.”

She smirked at him and started to work his pants off, taking the underwear with them. “Well now we match, but I have to return the favor.”

She grasped his hard thick dick and kept her attention on his face. She began stroking him gently. He closed his eyes in pleasure and inhaled sharply. She continued the pace began to quicken and he began to leak precum from his tip. Pike ran her tongue from his balls up his shaft and licked his head while continuing to keep eye contact with Scanlan. She pumped him rhythmically with one hand in and out of her mouth and held her other hand on his hips for stability. He moaned gently every time his dick met the back of her throat.

“Pike.” He gasped, “Come up here, I need to taste you some more.”

“Lie down then.”

He obeyed her. She positioned herself over his head and lowered her cunt onto his face. He moaned deeply into her and began to lick her furiously. She bent over and swallowed his cock into her mouth. Scanlan's hands grasped at her waist and moved her bottom half closer to his mouth. He tried to concentrate on his rhythm but Pikes tongue movements distracted him. She circled the tip of his penis with her flat tongue and he pushed deeper to the back of her throat. Pike massaged the space between his balls and asshole while she bobbed her head up and down. Scanlan whimpered beneath her. They lie there both stimulating each other and being lost in ecstacy. Years of pining and wondering were tossed away as they took in the body of their lover. Pike came first, she groaned loudly as she slowly stopped grinding down. No longer in Pike's mouth but being stroked by her fast, wet hands he was put over the edge by the sound of Pike coming. He whined softly as he shot a thick string of cum on her hands and up his own stomach. Pike rolled over the bed and grabbed a bath towel from her laundry hamper, and handed it to Scanlan.

“Just let me know when you're ready again.”

“Pike,” he laughed “I'm always ready.” 

She saw his hardness pulsing, still solid, still at full attention. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee! Thanks for reading, sorry it was so short but they didnt actually have "sex-sex" that night, just more oral and hand stuff. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next one, and make sure to visit "New Phone, Who Dis?"


End file.
